


Service Dog - Do Not Pet!

by Baph, SnarkyBreeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxiety Disorder, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, It Works In Yuuri's Favor, M/M, Psychiatric Service Animal, Service Dogs, Sochi GPF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, Viktor Is Obsessed With Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze
Summary: Vicchan is Yuuri's registered psychiatric service animal and comes with him to Sochi for the Grand Prix Finale.  Viktoralmostmanages to not pet him.~~“Wow!  Such a cute poodle!”The exclamation echoed through the empty hall, stopping Yuuri in his tracks.  Vicchan didn’t seem to notice, tugging along on his leash, eager to get outside for a little exercise.





	Service Dog - Do Not Pet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> Special thanks to the wonderful and amazing Baph for making me do this piece and drawing the most adorable fluff!

Yuuri was surprised how few people had approached him about his dog since arriving in Sochi.  Sure, Vicchan had his vest on anytime he came with him to the rink for practice, instructing in bold lettering “SERVICE DOG - DO NOT PET”, but Yuuri only had patches in English and Japanese.  He’d expected more people to ignore the warnings and try to get close, especially while he was out on the ice, but just as the ISU had ensured Celestino when they put in the request, nobody really bothered Vicchan or Yuuri except for the occasional child out on the sidewalk, and that wasn’t a problem at all.

 

Making Vicchan his psychiatric service animal was the best choice Yuuri had ever made.  

 

It had been a difficult road getting to the Grand Prix Finale, and honestly, Yuuri was still surprised he even made it this far.  He could barely remember anything about his qualifiers. He was so sick with nerves up until now, balancing school and training and competitions _and_ trying to work out the licensure for Vicchan to travel with him in time for the GPF, just in case he should make it.

 

Now, here, he should have been more nervous than ever, but simply having his dog nearby to keep his mind off the pressure was doing wonders.  He still had a few more hours of practice time with Celestino before he could relax for the day, but for now he had a little bit of time to take a break, take Vicchan out to stretch his legs, and get some lunch.  He decided that Vicchan deserved a break too, and the excited wag of his tail as Yuuri literally divested him of his duties was absolutely worth it.

 

“Such a good boy, ready to do some sight-seeing?  Or… Some smell-smelling?” he cooed, picking him up to nuzzle against the soft curls on his belly as he stepped out into the hall.  After the clash of program music echoing through the empty arena, the quiet of the secluded hall was welcome to both of them. Until…

 

“Wow!  Such a cute poodle!”

 

The exclamation echoed through the empty hall, stopping Yuuri in his tracks.  Vicchan didn’t seem to notice, tugging along on his leash, eager to get outside for a little exercise.  

 

Yuuri knew exactly who that voice belonged to.  He knew it from a decade of watching television interviews and hovering nearby at qualifiers. He who he would see when he turned around, who he was _alone with_ in the hall, who was _coming this way to talk to him._

 

_The. Viktor. Nikiforov._

 

He turned. He had to. Dressed in sweats and grinning like an idiot into his hands as he approached, _Viktor (!!!)_ practically swooned at the sight of Vicchan. The faintest hint of a blush crept across his cheeks.

 

_Him!_

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sputtered.  He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but _what else was he supposed to say to Viktor Nikiforov?_

 

“Yuuri, right?” Viktor beamed, catching his eye for just a moment before crouching down to get on eye-level with Vicchan.  His smile in that brief moment was precious and personal, as if the sight of a dog was really enough to fill him with happiness.  Yuuri wanted to live in that smile. “I’m sorry, I saw she had a vest so I’ve been admiring her from afar… I hope it’s ok… now that she’s not wearing it… is it okay if I pet her?”  Viktor babbled, flopping around on the floor as if he’d gone boneless without actually getting close enough to touch the dog in front of him.

 

...It was kind of adorable.  And not what Yuuri had expected at all from the man he’d idolized since he was 12.

 

“Uh, y-yeah, of course,” he mumbled.  The words had barely left his mouth before Viktor had Vicchan cradled in his arms, cooing and fawning and laughing as he covered his face in wet puppy kisses.

 

_It was the most amazing thing Yuuri had ever seen._

 

“She looks just like my Makkachin,” Viktor laughed, and then his eyes grew wide.  “What’s her name?”

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn. “Oh. Um, Vicchan,” he stammered.   _“His_ name is Vicchan.”

 

_If only he knew..._

 

 _“His,”_ Viktor repeated, correcting himself.  “A beautiful name! Yuuri, will you take our picture?  I want to post this! _He_ is going to make my Makka so jealous, aren’t you, Vicchan?”

 

He’d never whipped his phone out quicker in his life.  Before he knew what was happening, Yuuri had a whole shoot’s worth of Viktor/Vicchan pictures in his photo album. He stared in awe as the four-time world champion entered his number into his phone, chatting away happily as he did.

 

 

“Such a cute poodle phone case! Do you have an Instagram? I’ll tag you! He’s just like a mini Makkachin! I was just about to step out… would you like to come with me to grab some lunch? We can swap pictures and stories!”

 

It took Yuuri a second to process the question.  Go… to grab lunch? That’s what he was doing too…

 

But going to grab lunch with _Viktor Nikiforov?_

 

“Y--yeah.  I mean... Yes.  I’d love to. I mean--!”

 

Making Vicchan his psychiatric service animal was the best choice Yuuri had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow that crazy wonderful plant Baph on Tumblr [here!](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can follow me [here!](http://kingfisherunion.tumblr.com)


End file.
